


a guy walks into a bar--

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [15]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: remus comes home injured, and dee freaks the heck outwarnings: swearing, blood, minor injury, vampire attack mention, a sexual joke if you squint (skip the last line of text), mentioned mugging, and possibly something else





	a guy walks into a bar--

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-four of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 24th's word is "blood"

When Remus walked into the house with blood trailing down his lip, DC nearly had a complete meltdown.

“What the fuck _happened_ to you?!” he screeched; his hands fluttered around his husband’s face like a worried mother.

“A vampire attacked me. I got the best of them, though.” Remus chuckled, but DC froze in terror.

“_What_?”

The bleeding man rolled his eyes good-naturedly and sighed. “I’m just kidding, my darling snake. I tripped at work and split my lip. It was all fine and dandy until I smiled too much when I was walking home and reopened the cut.”

“Why were you smiling so much?” Dee questioned in honest curiosity. Sure, Remus smiled a lot, but there was always a reason.

“’Cause I was thinking about how I would be coming home to see your beautiful face.”

“Aww--”

“Also ‘cause I think I saw someone get mugged on the way!”

DC sighed heavily. “You blew it.”

“I always do,” said Remus with a wink. “I _always_ do.”


End file.
